la cutie mark de cmc
by lordterrormoon
Summary: como saben las cmc es un grupo de ponys que esta en busca de sus cutie mark y lo conssegira gracias a Sunblack y un accidente que ase que regubenesca y no pueda volver a su edad y se topa con la cmc y asi se mete a un antiguo metodo para consegir su Cutie mark pero al consegir rebelan que un mito es mas real de lo que se creia la three cutiemark all


La cutie mark de las cruseider

Era un día normal y Sunblack estaba en casa y así Twilight vio a Romina hiendo a su casa con jugo de manzana y así Twilight la siguió porque quería saber por qué Sunblack estaba encerrado en su casa y así fue con Romina y vio a Sunblack asiendo pociones y así Twilight pregunto- ¿qué haces?

Nada solo pasando el tiempo haciendo pociones – dijo Sunblack

¿Qué poción?-dijo Twilight

Un poción que ase que no tengas sueño pero creo que se está desestabilizando –dijo Sunblack y tomo la manzana pero de repente el frasco empezó a agitarse y eso era señal de que iba a explotar y así Sunblack reacciono y teletrasporto a Romina y Twilight y así toda la habitación exploto y así Twilight y Romina volvieran a la habitación por preocupación y diciendo –estas bien y una voz aguda dijo –si por suerte parece que no me hizo nada espera soy yo o mi voz es más aguda y del humo salió un potrillo como Sunblack pero más joven y Twilight dijo-te sientes bien

Que pasa por que esta con cara de esto es malo –dijo Sunblack y miro en un espejo y vio que el había rejuvenecido y solo reacciono diciendo –aa solo es un rejunesimiento solo debo a ser el truco del tiempo y así intento soluciona con magia pero siempre rejuvenecía de nuevo y así se dio cuenta que eso solo se solucionaría con pasiones intento con un neutralizador y con una contracción de los ingredientes de la poción poción de envejecimiento pero nada funciono hasta que se quedó sin ingredientes y decidió salir a conseguir cosas pero un guardia lo detuvo y dijo niño no deberías estar en la escuela y así lo metió a la fuerza a la escuela y en ay lo presentaron como nuevo y lo hicieron que se sentara así comenzó las clases pero él se aburrió el termino dormido y la profesora escucho sus ronquidos y lo despertó ella estaba tan furiosa y dijo así que te crees que sabes tanto dame diez ejemplo de la lección y él le dijo veinte así que la profesora lo hizo sentar en un rincón y en ay él estaba meditando sobre la poción de cuál sería la mejor para volver a ser de su edad así la profesora le había dicho que le diga el nombre de sus padres y el respondió que están muerto pero puedes llamar a Twilight así cheerilee lo dejo que fuera a jugar pero inmediatamente fue rodeado por ponys todos preguntando por que dormiste en clases pero una pony lo empezó a molestar porque no tenía cutie mark así el respondió si ni lo tendré- Que no eres bueno en nada o que –no solo que no voy a tener algo que me limita como una cutie mark así dicho eso miles de ponys se rodearon para a ser un par de retos cual todos los gano y luego vio a tres ponys acercándose a él eran Scootaloo Applebloom y Sweetie Belle y después de una charla el rebelo de un lugar donde sales con un cutie mark así que cuando llego Twilight le pidió que pidiera permiso para Scootaloo Applebloom y Sweetie Belle y así se dirigieron en el bosque everfree el siempre escondiéndose hasta que Applebloom le pregunto –tanto miedo tienes porque te escondes

No yo no debería estar aquí si alguien me ve estoy muerto –dijo sunblack

Que solo conozco a un pony que vive aquí y es zecora –dijo Applebloom

Si pero créeme ay más aquí que lo que crees llegamos –dijo sunblack

Así las tres ponys entraron ay así había muchas pruebas y al ver la salida vieron a sunblack y al salir no tenía cutie mark el no entendía si todos reciben su cutie mark al salir de repente los ojos de la puerta del lugar brillaron y tiro un rayo que le dio a las cruseider así la crusseider despertaron en una caruela arrastrado por Sunblack y Sweetie Belle le pregunto qué paso y el respondió

Por qué decírtelo si lo puedes ver –dijo Sunblack indicando su costado y vieron eran una cara de pony de tres colores rojo amarillo y azul y que significa esto

Es la three cutie mark all una cutie mark muy especial que se creía un mito pero relata que no equivale a todas las cutie mark –dijo Sunblack a las tres ponys y hubiera continuado pero se topó con Applejack Rarity y Twilight enojadas se notaba que estaba en problemas así después de una discusión y todo regresaron a sus casas y Sunblack dijo ya se lo último que nececito para mi poción es tu magia Twilight y así todo volverá a la normalidad


End file.
